


Perturbation

by cactiem



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Running for their life, Austin and Cassie come across a group of mutants willing to help them.





	1. Run For Your Life

How did the world get so messed up that you have to run for your life because you're different? That was the current question going through Cassandra's mind as her and her brother ran down the streets of Atlanta in the pouring rain getting chased by the police, the very people who were supposed to protect them. The two siblings both turned down an alleyway, puddles splashing over their legs as they ran through them. Austin was in front and dragging Cassie along as she was considerably slower than him. Sports was never her strong suit in school. Austin came to a stop causing the girl to run into his back. "Why'd you stop, Austin?" Cassie asked between breaths but he didn't answer instead he closed his eyes and held is hands out to activate his powers. The whole time she watched helplessly as the police cars got closer. Unlike her brother, Cassie didn't have powers that could physically help in a fight. Well, she did but she didn't know how to control them or use them to their full potential.

 

The cars came barrelling down the alley as Austin was still trying to activate his powers. Cassie shut her eyes bracing herself for the impact of the car but it never came. Instead she heard the sound of the car being thrown back by, what sounded like, a lightning bolt even though she knew it was Austin's powers. Next, Cassie heard the sound of multiple light bulbs being smashed. She opened her eyes and saw that the alley has now been plunged into darkness. Austin grabbed his sister's hand and started running out of the alleyway, dragging her along with him leaving the cops behind. Cassie couldn't see them but she could hear them. "I can't see anything." One of them said. "Split up and find them, they can't have gotten far." Someone ordered before going back to the car and speeding away trying to find Cassandra and her brother, the others either going back to their cars or going on foot.

 

"That was close." He states looking down to the empty alley they ended up in before turning to the blonde haired girl beside him. "We have to keep moving though." She nodded sadly before following him as he walked away. Cassie hated this. She hated running for her life. Even when her legs are numb and her chest is burning she still has to run otherwise she'll get captured and never heard from again. She will get separated from Austin. These were some of the threats Austin kept telling his sister so she wouldn't give up.

 

After a while of walking in the shadows and hugging the walls the two siblings both found an empty building. Austin walked up to the door and using his powers he zapped the lock, unlocking the door. The two of them made it inside, the warmth in contrast with the cold outside. Austin immediately made his way over to the lockers and looked through them seeing if there was anything useful that could be used. Cassie, however just sat on the chair at one of the desks spinning around and waiting. Waiting for Austin to be finished. Waiting for the cops to find them. Waiting for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

 

"You getting anything?" Marcos asked impatiently.

 

"Working on it." John said, his hand slightly raised from the ground using his powers to find the mutants they were chasing. "They're moving around. I can't get an exact read on them but they're around here somewhere."

 

"That's great. I mean, it's what only twenty odd buildings to search." Lorna gestured to the surrounding buildings causing Marcos to snicker.

 

"Hey, what's that?" Clarice asked, pointing to one of the buildings who's entrance is in an alleyway. Marcos lifted his hand to light up the alley.

 

"Footprints leading to that building. Two sets of them." He told the others as he walked closer to get a better look. "The lock's toast. Scorch marks. They're in here." John nodded before taking lead and heading inside with the others following. When inside he gestured for Marcos and Lorna to check the left side while he and Clarice check the other side.

 

As they made it to one of the rooms Marcos and Lorna heard movement as if someone was going through some lockers. They walked carefully into the room as to not spook whoever it was. Cassie however saw them come in when she spun to their direction on the chair. Not breaking eye contact she got up out of the chair and backed away until her back hit one of the lockers. Austin noticed Cassie's sudden change in mood and concern washed over him. "What's wrong, Cas?" But when she didn't say anything he followed her gaze, tensing up when he saw the two strangers that were now in the room with them. "Who are you people? Are you with the cops?" Austin asked them. He was now standing in front of his sister in a protective manner holding her hand ready to get out of there if necessary.

 

"We're not with the cops." Marcos told the two of them trying reassure Cassie and Austin. When Lorna saw the hesitation to believe them on Austin's face she decided to try something.

 

"We're just like you." She said before raising her hand to make the metal stapler to fly into her hand. Cassie peeked from behind her brother's back looking at the girl in awe at what she just did. "Just a couple of freaks."

 

"We've got company." John interrupted running into the room, his eyes landed on the young Williamson girl for a second before heading back to the room at the front of the building.

 

"Grab your things. You're with us now." Marcos told the siblings. He then followed John to the room in front with Lorna following behind. Cassandra looked over to Austin who sent her a reassuring smile telling her that it's going to be okay before following their lead and moving to the room in front.

 

Everyone took cover behind desks that were left in the building. While Austin listened to plan being made to get out of there unscathed Cassie shut her eyes and focused on trying to calm herself down. It was only when she no longer felt her brother beside her that she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Austin stood in the middle of the room, using his powers to take out the lights. Cassie stood up and tugged on his sleeve to gain his attention. "We- we can't go out there. There are- there are cops out there." She said timidly. It was quiet enough that only Austin heard her.

 

"It'll be okay, Cas. We have a plan." He assured her, grabbing her hands to stop her from fiddling with her sleeves. "I promise nothing will happen to you." The blonde girl gave a slight nod to show that she understood. The calmness was short lived when bullets started flying through the windows. Austin dragged Cassie back behind some cover. "Stay behind me." He told her trying to cover her as best he could.

 

Lorna stood in front of the doors, using her powers to stop the cops from shooting at them with Marcos joining her soon after to distract them even more while John ushered everyone out through the side door. Austin pushed Cassie in front of him and followed John and Clarice to the car with Lorna and Marcos behind. They thought they were in the clear until a cop came round the corner and shot Marcos, angering Lorna. John dragged Marcos to safety and instead of joining them, Austin remained glued to his spot. He had a decision to make. Help Lorna and risk getting caught or leave her. Austin landed on the former option. He couldn't just not help. That wasn't who he was.

 

Holding his hands out he shot a bolt of electricity at one the cops, careful not to seriously hurt him. Another came round the corner and shot him with the taser. It didn't work though as instead of making him fall to the ground, like it did to Lorna, Austin stood there absorbing the electric current. He walked towards the green haired girl to grab her hand only to be stopped by someone shooting him, this time with an actual bullet.

 

Cassie screamed when her brother fell to the ground beside Lorna, writhing in pain. She tried to go after him but two strong arms wrapped around her waist stopped her. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch as the one person in her life get taken away.


	2. Emotions are Complicated

A hiss escaped Austin's lips as he woke up. He knew by the pain in his shoulder that he wasn't dead although looking around he might as well be. A plastic box surrounded him, separating him from the two people who had just walked in to the interrogation room. "Who are you people? Where the hell am I?" Austin asked through clenched teeth, leaning against the side of the cube closest to them. He looked at them intently ending up on the decision that they weren't Sentinel Services.

 

"I'm Reed Strucker and this is my associate. You're in a mutant detention centre, Mr Williamson." The man wearing the suit told him. Austin bobbed his head and kissed his teeth, taking a step back so he was in the middle of the box.

 

"Plastic. That's a smart choice." He hummed, trying to make it seem that he wasn't in fact terrified of what's going to happen to him.

 

"You're accused of the attempted murder of a police officer. That and the enhanced sentencing for the use of your mutant abilities-" Reed carried on but got interrupted by a laugh coming from Austin.

 

"You don't need to tell me how screwed I am."

 

"We can reduce the charges for your cooperation. Just tell us the location of the mutant underground."

 

"The mutant what?" Austin asked, not knowing what he was on about. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The blonde haired boy had heard whisperings of a place that helped other mutants but he didn't know the location.

 

"Come on, Mr Williamson. You know what I'm talking about." Reed prompted him, not believing his ignorance. "Just tell us where it is and your sentence will be reduced. We'll even get the help your sister needs."

 

That's what caused Austin's calm and collectedness to break. He stalked as far to Reed as he could get and hit the wall. "Wh- what did you say? My sister is fine."

 

"I've read both of your files, Mr Williamson, she needs help and I can give that to her if you just help me." Reed said, trying to persuade him to give him a location. When that didn't work he took a piece of paper out of the folder he was holding and held it up to Austin who scanned over it, taking a step back while he processed everything.

 

"No, no, no." He began muttering over and over again. A part of him thought, hoped, this was just an elaborate plan to get him to tell them the location of the mutant underground but deep down he knew they weren't lying, no one would lie about that. Austin didn't even hear Reed tell him to think about it or leave. He was too consumed with concern for his sister and anger that he was stuck in here that he began hitting the wall of the box, settling on that as he couldn't use his powers.

* * *

 

Clarice walked up to John who was stood, leaning against a wall, watching the new mutant they had recently saved while she just sat on the bench in the middle of the abandoned bank they call home. Cassie sat with her head sunken, eyes screwed shut as she gripped the bench either side of her. "She still not talking?" Clarice asked John. Since bringing her back he had been carefully observing her and making note of her mannerisms.

 

John shook his head to Clarice's question which gave her enough reason to go over to where Cassie was sat. She carefully perched on the seat beside her, not wanting to startle the young mutant. "Hi, I'm Clarice." She introduced making Cassie glance at her before looking back down to the floor, just wanting to be left alone. Clarice waited a moment before trying to get her to talk again. "We're going to find your brother, okay. We're doing everything we can to find him."

 

Cassie snapped her head up at what Clarice had just said. "How can you be so sure?" She asked her, surprising the purple haired mutant with how forceful her tone is. Clarice struggled to come up with something to say although Cassie didn't give her a chance to speak as she carried on. "Austin said that if you get caught you will never get heard from again meaning that he is gone, that we will never find him." The more Cassie spoke the tighter her grip on the bench got.

 

"Marcos..." Clarice started when she saw him walk pass having heard everything Cassie had just said. She also looked up recognising Marcos as being close with the girl her brother had tried to save.

 

Cassie got up and followed him into the repurposed vault. She stood in the doorway, playing with her sleeves as she worked up the courage to talk to him. It wasn't until Marcos noticed the timid girl that he stopped welding the piece of metal on the table. "I'm- I'm sorry... for getting your friend caught and- and saying that you won't find her." Cassie apologised.

 

While Marcos was upset about losing Lorna, he wasn't going to aim his frustrations at Cassie. Just by looking at her he could tell she were torn up about what happened. Plus, she also lost someone. "Hey, it's not your fault." He assured her. "I'm sorry that your brother got caught too. I promise though we'll find him. Both of them."

 

"How- how can you be so sure?"

 

"Hope." Was all Marcos said. That's all he could do, hope that he reunites with the woman he loves. Cassie bobbed her head not really knowing what to say to that. For her, hope was hard to have when the person who gave it her was locked up.

 

Looking around the room, Cassie's eyes landed on a dog that was laying on its bed beside the couch. She slowly approached the dog, not wanting to spook it. "Is- is this your dog?" She asked, reaching out to pet it.

 

"She's everyone's dog really. Her name is Zingo." Marcos told her, a small smile forming as he watched Cassie, for the first time since coming here, relax.

 

Watching her reminded him of someone very close to him. That thought was soon interrupted though by his phone going off. Looking at it, Marcos frowned seeing that it was an unknown number. He glanced up seeing that Cassie was distracted with Zingo and walked off to the side to get some privacy.

 

Cassie didn't need to listen into the conversation to know it's about his friend. She could feel it. "Is everything okay?" She found herself asking. Marcos's head snapped to her, as if he forgot that she was even there.

 

"How about me and you take a drive." He said, not answering her question. Biting her lip, Cassie thought about his offer for a second. While she couldn't discern what his aim or plan was, she did want to leave the mutant underground, even if it was just for an afternoon.

* * *

 

The car journey was quiet. Cassie sat, watching the Atlanta streets whiz past the window while Marcos was driving. Every so often he glance over at the blonde girl noticing that not once has she spoken nor looked at him, she was closed off. "I thought I should let you know where we're going. We're meeting a guy who needs our help, claiming he could help us get Lorna and your brother out."

 

Cassie's ears perked up at the mention of her brother. "Why- Why did you bring me then?"

 

"Because, I thought you should hear what he has to say. Your brother was also taken." Marcos told her. Cassie bobbed her head before turning to look out of the window, the car falling silent again. "I know how you're feeling, Cassie. I lost someone close to me; my sister, Gabby. I know how it feels to be with this one person for the whole of your life and then all of a sudden gone." He spoke up.

 

"She died." It was a statement as apposed to a question. Cassie could feel the wave of grief in the car.

 

"Yeah." Marcos confirmed, pulling up to the location of the meeting. "I know that you must be feeling alone right now but I want you to know that you're not alone, okay?" Cassie gave him a small nod paired with a small smile.

 

The bar was somewhat secluded. The front was simple yet dingy, a place that you wouldn't find Cassie in. She stood, frozen in place, taking in the building. Marcos noticed her hesitation and stopped walking, turning to face her.

 

"It's okay. This is a mutant hangout. We're safe." He assured her which seemed to have worked as Cassie slowly began walking, following Marcos closely.

 

Once inside, they found an empty booth. Marcos slid in with Cassie sitting next to him on the end. The bartender walked past handing the both of them a drink. Cassie pushed hers to the side, while Marcos took a sip of his. She kept her head down and began playing with her hands, a nervous habit she has. It wasn't until the door went and Marcos shone a light in the newcomers direction that she looked up. She didn't need to use her powers to tell that he was scared. Not of her and Marcos but something else. He looked worn out, like more had happened to him in the last twenty four hours than in the last twenty years.

 

"This isn't a set up and there are no cops." The man, who Cassie has yet to learn his name, said after Marcos's spiel.

 

"Tell me about Lorna and Austin." Marcos started his line of questioning while Cassie remained quiet, observing the older man.

 

"They're in a detainment centre."

 

"Which one?" He asked him straight away. Reed didn't answer though, wanting to ensure the safety of his family first. Cassie wasn't happy with that answer. It was like something clicked inside of her. The location of her brother was so close, she was so close to seeing him again, alive.

 

"Tell me where they are!" Cassie demanded and grabbed his arm, her powers activating uncontrollably. They both gasped at the sudden surge of power. Cassie from her using her powers and Reed from the sorrow she was projecting onto him. She snatched her hand away, shocked at what she just did, and scrambled out of her seat and out of the bar leaving Marcos calling after her and Reed staring at his arm where Cassie's hand was.

 

After five minutes, Marcos came out of the bar found Cassie sitting on the floor, leaning against the car. Her hands were shaking as she kept running her fingers through her blonde hair, her chest rose up and down as her breathing was erratic. Marcos kneeled beside her, grabbing her hands so she would stop hurting herself. "I'm so sorry." Cassie kept muttering over and over again.

 

"It's okay. You're okay. No one was hurt." He told her, trying to calm her down which seemed to have worked a little. "How about we get out of here, huh?" Marcos stood up, holding his hand out for Cassie. She held it, using it to get herself up.

* * *

 

Cassie wrapped her arms around her body, kicking the puddle on the ground as her and Marcos waited for the arrival of Reed and his family. After a few hours, the two of them snuck out of the underground. Cassie didn't originally want to come along after what happened at the bar but went anyway, wanting to see this through for Austin.

 

A car pulled up and Reed and his family all climbed out of the car, walking over to Marcos. He began telling them the plan while Cassie stood off to the side keeping look out, even though it was unlikely anyone would come. She hesitantly looked over at Reed who caught her. The look he was wearing wasn't a scared one, it was one of pity. Cassie's gaze flickered from him to the incoming fleet of Sentinel Service cars. "M- Marcos." She called out gaining his attention, pointing in the direction of the cars.

 

"Who did you tell? What did phone did you use?" Marcos began grilling them, panic rising in his voice.

 

"No one and I used a new sim so no one could track it." Reed told him.

 

"They always find a way." He mumbled, looking for a way out only to realise they were surrounded. Cassie shut her eyes, embracing herself for what's about to come. All she could do was hope that she would be reunited with Austin.

 

Her expectations didn't come true though as the sound of John's voice and several footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes seeing him and Clarice at a door that would lead them into one of the surrounding warehouses and ultimately their escape.

 

Everyone started running and kept running through the building with Sentinel Services right behind. With them on their heels and their robots now out, Cassie knew they wouldn't escape, not like this, so she stopped in her place and screwed shut her eyes, holding her hands out in front of her as she focused her powers onto the group of people in front of her.

 

Marcos ran back when he saw that Cassie was no longer following him, with John behind him. "Cassie!" He called out, sharing an uneasy look with John when he saw the Sentinel Service Officers on the floor; some curled up in balls, others sporting blank looks. What they all had in common though was that terror flowed through their veins, the total opposite of what they were feeling earlier. Inching closer, Marcos could see blood dripping down from Cassie's nose and that she was in some sort of catatonic state. "Cassie!" He tried again, this time placing his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake.

 

She slowly turned her head to look at Marcos and fell against him slightly, weak from using her powers excessively. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. Everything sounded distant right now. Cassie didn't even realise that she was being led somewhere until they reached Clarice who had a portal open for everyone to get through and everyone did get through except Reed. The last thing Cassie saw was him getting shot by the same officers that she had previously subdued.


End file.
